Last Christmas, This Christmas
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "Last Christmas I had the most wonderful girl back in my life, this Christmas I get two..." Sam and Quinn reunite after helping out at the homeless shelter and end up getting the best present any of them could have imagined. Merry Christmas!


**Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to write a Quam story! It's another pregnancy story, but I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>"That was actually a lot of fun!" Quinn said enthusiastically to Sam, as the whole glee club walked out of the homeless shelter.<p>

"I know, it feels good to know something so small can make such an impact on someone else's life," Sam replied.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it! Hey… do you maybe want to grab a coffee or something?" Quinn asked.

"It's kinda late… but sure, I'd like that," Sam smiled. "Hey Rach! I'm going to grab a coffee with Quinn, I'll meet you back at you're house later okay!" he called to the brunette who was standing next to her boyfriend.

"Sure thing! See you later then!" Rachel called back as she got into her car.

Quinn drove Sam to a late night café where she parked the car.

"So, do you like living with Rachel?" Quinn asked, as they walked along the path, sipping quietly on there hot drinks.

"Yeah… I mean, I miss my family an all Rachel's family are really nice to be around. Her dads treat me like I'm their son… I like that," Sam said with a smile.

Quinn nodded. "Well, I'm glad your back…"

"Me too, I missed the glee club, all my friends… you," he said bitting his lip.

"Me?" Quinn smiled.

"Especially you. I love you Quinn… and no matter if we're together or not, I always will," Sam said, hoping she would be okay with him revealing all his feelings.

Quinn stopped and smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "I love you too… I always have. I should have never cheated on you, it was one of my worst mistakes."

"It's okay…" Sam said, as they pulled away their eyes locked and all of their past feelings came back, stronger than ever. Sam carefully leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Quinn's, making sure she was okay with it.

As he was about to pull away, Quinn rested her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss.

After about a minute they pulled away. "Hey… my mum's away visiting my sister, she won't be back until a couple of days before Christmas. Do you maybe want to stay with me till then? It'll give us a chance to spend more time together," Quinn asked sweetly.

He nodded, "I'd really like that… I'm sure Rachel would be okay with it."

"I'm glad… I love you Sam."

On the drive home, Sam texted Rachel-

_Sam- Hey, would it be ok if I stayed with Quinn 4 a few days?  
><em>_Rachel- Yeah sure, u guys working things out?  
><em>_Sam- Yeah, we did! Thanks Rach  
><em>_Rachel- I'm happy for you! Have fun xx_

"We're here!" Quinn said as they pulled into her driveway.

As they got out of the car, Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the house.

"I've missed you," she said, kissing him passionately.

"I've missed you too," Sam replied as they walked up to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up to find Quinn sleeping peacefully next to him. Her blonde hair lay softly shaping her face and he could see the blanked moving up and down as she breathed.<p>

He placed a small section of her short hair behind her ear and placed a kiss to her lips.

She mumbled and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…"

"Morning sleepyhead," Sam smiled.

She giggled and pulled him close to her. "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Lets just stay here, together," Quinn replied, as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on her bed staring at the celling. She missed him like crazy. Sam had gone to spend Christmas with his family and wasn't coning back until early the next year.<p>

She also hadn't told him the news she had found out only a couple of days ago. She wanted to tell him in person, not over the phone.

"Honey, are you okay?" Quinn's mum Judy knocked on the door.

"Yeah… I'm okay," Quinn replied as Judy entered.

"You want something to eat?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Quinn replied, not moving.

"Sweetie, I know your upset but you have to eat, it's not good for the baby," Judy said, sitting next to her daughter on the bed.

"I know…" Quinn said as she started to cry.

"Hey… shhh shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Judy tried to comfort her daughter.

"He's going to hate me…" Quinn cried into her mother's chest.

"No he's not… Quinnie, he loves you and I know he's going to love this baby just as much."

"Thanks mum," Quinn said, drying her eyes. She was happy that her mum was supporting her, even though she had made the same mistake she had made two years ago.

It wasn't the fact that she was pregnant that was making her cry. She had spent half the year trying to get back her daughter and know she had another chance. She just hoped the father would support her.

There was a knock at the door so Quinn quickly finished wiping away her tears. "I'll get it, it's probably the girls."

Quinn was having the glee girls over to spend New Year's together, she wasn't really in the partying mood, so they all agreed to get in their pyjamas, watch movies and eat popcorn, to count down the new year.

She opened to door and was shocked at who she found standing there. "Happy New Year!"

Quinn smiled and laughed and he picked her up in one arm spinning her around. "What are you doing here! I thought you weren't coming back until next year," Quinn asked.

"I had to see you, I missed you so much Quinn," Sam said, handing her a bunch of red roses.

"Their beautiful, thank you… I missed you so much!" Quinn said, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Are you okay? You're eyes are red," Sam asked noticing that Quinn had been crying.

"Um… yeah, I'm okay but I need to talk to you," Quinn said, leading him into the lounge room.

"Um, okay, is everything okay?" Sam said as Quinn put the roses in a vase before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I love you Sam," Quinn said, taking his hands in hers as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Hey… I love you too," Sam said, wiping the tear from her cheek. He was starting to get really worried.

"I'm pregnant…" she sighed.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Without saying a word, he puled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

He let her cry into his chest for about five minutes before pulling her away and looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Quinn…"

* * *

><p><em>8 months later…<br>__Sam's POV_

They were some of the hardest months of my life. I hated seeing Quinn upset, even though I knew how much she wanted a baby again, she kept worrying about me and if I was okay with it.

To be honest, I was actually really excited. I knew this could only bring us closer and that's exactly what it has done.

Quinn's mum said she's going to support us if we decide to raise the baby and my parents said they will do as much as they can.

It meant so much to us that everyone cared so much about us. Including everyone in glee club.

And now, I'm standing next to Quinn in the delivery room trying to comfort her as she squeezes the life out of my hand.

The next thing I know, my beautiful baby girl is being placed in her mother's arms. Just the look on Quinn's face is enough to tell me that she wants to keep her. I knew all along she could never give her up.

"She's beautiful…" I whispered as I placed a kiss to my daughter's head and then to the lips of my girlfriend.

"I love you, and our daughter" she replied, as she stared at the baby that lay in her arms.

"Last Christmas I had the most wonderful girl in my life back, this Christmas I get two... I love you both, so much..."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it wasn't a very long story to cover so much time, but I hope you liked it!<br>****Please review :)**


End file.
